


Lullabies

by myouimo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), adopted stark, i really dont know hh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimo/pseuds/myouimo
Summary: "Sing me to sleep / I'll see you in my dreams / waiting to say / I miss you, I'm so sorry"The reader is the adopted daughter of Tony Stark and girlfriend of Peter Parker. Reader is left on Earth not knowing where her father or boyfriend are, but she soon learns when she dreams of Peter one night.





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so this is like an excerpt of some oc x peter parker thing i have i guess?? and i just thought i'd put it in second person and put it on here. my oc is also a technical avenger but here, that's all up to the reader. i hope you enjoy and aren't too heartached heh.

"Dance with me?" 

You look up at the hand extended in front of you, and then up to his face. Your heart stops.

"Peter?" You ask, more in shock than confusion.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Y/N?" Peter smiles nervously. 

"Only a few days." You say blankly.

"That's too long for me." Peter murmurs as you take his hand and stand up. That's when you notice neither one of you were dressed up for any dance, but there's also not a soul around to care. The gymnasium is empty. Only you and Peter swaying, worn out decorations, colored disco lights, and old love songs made for school dances. It was almost straight out of a movie scene.

"Also, I brought you this." Peter shows you a corsage in your favorite color, and you let him slip it onto your wrist.

You rest your head on his chest and wrap your arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around your waist and rests his head on yours. 

"I miss you so much, you know." You break the silence softly.

"I miss you so badly." Peter sighs. 

"I should've gone with you." Tears threaten to spill out of your eyes.

"No no no, don't do that please. I should've stayed." Peter says. "How's my Aunt May?"

"She's alive, but everyone's broken of course. Everyone lost someone." You respond. "But I'm watching out for her, I promise. I'll do all I can for her." 

"Thank you so much." Peter sighs again. "As long as the two most important people to me are alive, I can be alright here." 

"We're going to bring you back, you know." You say. "We're going to bring everyone back."

"I know."

"How's the old man?" It was your turn to ask.

"I haven't seen him here, actually. He comforted me as I was going, though." Peter's words make your head snap up.

"He's  _alive_?" You ask.

"I really think so. I don't know where he is now, though." Peter says sadly. That's something at least. 

"That reminds me actually...after we lost that battle I kinda uh..took that time to have that boyfriend-to-girlfriend's-dad talk. But since you're here now, I could tell you what I told him." Peter chuckles nervously. You nod for him to go on.

"I told him I couldn't explain how happy and good you make me feel, and how happy I am to even have met you and how things turned out for us. I think I knew how I felt about you since day one. And maybe we're just kids who don't know anything about love or whatever, but that doesn't mean I don't feel so loved and warm and all these unexplainable feelings because of you. I'm in love with you." Peter starts to choke up. "I asked him..I asked if he thought you knew I love you so much. He said of course. He said he was very glad that his daughter has someone who cares and loves her so much, and that it's me. He said I don't even need to ask for his blessing, I already have it." You started to cry too.   

"Peter, I..I-" You start.

"You don't need to say anything. I already know." Peter gave a small smile.

"I still need to tell you that I love you. More than anything." You let out a small laugh.

"I have to go soon." Peter says as his smile fades.

"Can I try something then?" You ask softly.

"Please." Peter whispers.

So you press your lips to his, and he does the same. And it feels too real.

After you pull back, it's silent for a few moments. You just hold onto each other desperately and continue to sway.

"Please don't tell Aunt May about this. I don't want her to freak out." Peter finally says. You nod.

"Will I ever see you like this again?" You ask.

"I have no clue." Peter says blankly. "Please be strong. I'll always be with you, no matter what." he adds.

"I will." You say as tears slowly fall from your eyes again.

"Goodbye for now, my girl. I love you and can't wait to see you again." Peter squeezes you.

"I love you Peter Parker. I'll see you soon, one way or another." You cling to him.

He presses a kiss to your head right before you wake up, alone and crying in your room.

It's not until you let go of the pillow you were holding so tightly to your chest that you notice the corsage on your wrist.


End file.
